


Compassion

by AzenaKira



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: Seven and MC share a quiet moment in the apartment one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an edit of an old story I have and never released. I thought it suited the couple well, and repurposed it so I could final release it. Please enjoy. :D

"... Seven?" MC asked softly.

Seven glanced up at her, "... Yeah?"

"Are... You okay?"

He blinked, not knowing how to answer the question, "MC..." She hesitantly walked over to his bed and sat next to him. He sighed, "MC... I don't think I can tell you everything..."

She sighed, pushing the covers down to his waist to reveal his bare chest, "Seven Zero Seven..." He sat up and she grabbed his chin lightly and turned his face so their eyes locked, "I don't like you hiding things from me..."

He sighed softly, "I'm not telling you because you're hiding things from me as well."

Her eyes widened slightly and she let go of his chin. Not even Zen or Jumin could tell she was hiding as much as she really was... Yet Seven... Luciel could... "Luciel..."

She blinked while glancing up into his eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize how close they were... How close he was to kissing her... Her eyes widened slightly, "Luci-" She gasped softly as he pressed his lips softly against hers. He hesitantly pulled back a few seconds later and their eyes locked, "Luciel...?"

"... I promised you I would protect you... When this is over." She tilted her head and he continued, "Then I want you to promise me the same. Stay with me." he softly ran his fingers along her cheek.

She leaned into the touch and nodded, "I promise."

"I'm only going to say this once..." He sighed and forced himself to pull away from her, "... I've..." He glanced down at the sheets.

MC placed a hand on his shoulder, "Seven."

He glanced up at her, "Wha-"

She gently rested her head against his shoulder, "If you don't want to tell me now, you don't have to... I just... I know it sounds selfish, but I want you to let me in."

Seven blushed slightly, "I... Alright." He smiled slightly and put an arm around her, "I understand... I'll try to let you see the real me... But you have to understand it wont be easy for me..."

She nodded slightly, "I don't want to force you t-"

He covered her lips with a finger and gave her a sly smile, "You're not forcing me to do anything... MC."

She glanced up at him blinking, "What?"

He leaned close so their foreheads were touching and closed his eyes. Letting out a sigh, he seemed to relax a little, "I want you to know."

Her eyes widened slightly as he slowly opened his eyes. Her breath caught and she couldn't look away... Seven leaned forward and lightly kissed her again. MC blushed slightly, but this time, she kissed back... Reluctantly, Seven pulled back, their eyes locking again.

"MC... You shouldn't get involved in this..."

She grinned slightly as he laid back onto the bed, "Too late... You should've said something earlier."

**Author's Note:**

> 10.29.16 - Updated Luciel spelling


End file.
